


Souvenirs

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Family, Français | French, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, écrit avant le tome 7
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De précieuses photos, de précieux souvenirs, qu'on est heureux de partager avec sa famille... écrit pour 31jours pour le thème photo. Ecrit bien avant la parution du tome 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> (Presque) tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

"Viens, Kevin, il faut que je te montre quelque chose..."

Le petit garçon sait déjà ce qu'il va voir. Il les a déjà vues de nombreuses fois, de très nombreuses fois. Mais il ne veut pas contrarier son père. Et puis, c'est déjà plus intéressant que si c'était des chats. Kevin aime bien les chats, mais il a déjà vu tous les albums photos de la vieille voisine d'à côté. Elle est très vieille, la voisine, et elle a eu beaucoup de chats. Et ses photos, à elle, elles ne sont pas magiques, non, elles ne bougent pas.

"Kevin ?

J'arrive papa !"

Kevin finit son jus de citrouille et va rejoindre son père sur le canapé.

"Alors, alors... tu veux voir quelle année ?

\- Euh...

\- La première, ça te dit ? Enfin, pour lui, c'était la deuxième, tu vois, mais... tu sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, cette année là ?

\- Oui papa, tu m'as déjà raconté.

\- Oh, bien sûr..."

Les yeux de Mr Crivey se perdent dans le vague.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois...

\- Mais maman m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas que tu prennes des photos, avance Kevin. Elle m'a dit qu'il te chassait tout le temps.

\- Oh... oui, c'est vrai, en fait, il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais j'étais obstiné moi tu vois... et tu vois dans la vie, il faut être obstiné pour avoir ce qu'on veut...

\- Maman, ça la faisait rire, elle m'a dit, quand il te chassait.

\- Oui, ça la faisait rire, ça faisait rire beaucoup de filles, et de garçons, c'est vrai ! Mais en fait je crois que c'est aussi comme ça qu'elle m'a remarqué...

\- Ben... vous étiez dans la même maison, non ?

\- Si, mais tu vois, les filles, elles ne s'intéressaient pas beaucoup à moi. Et moi je ne m'intéressais pas beaucoup à elles, en fait. Mais ta maman... elle m'a vu, cette année là, et elle m'a gardé dans un petit coin de sa tête.

\- Elle t'a réservé une place dans son coeur.

\- Voilà mon grand, tu as tout compris... bon, on avait dit la première année, c'est ça ?

\- Oui !"

Et Colin Crivey ouvre l'album photo sous les yeux de son fils.

Dans un des tiroirs des Crivey, il y a une photo que Kevin ne verra que quand il sera plus grand. Cette photo n'est dans aucun album. Elle vient d'un journal, dont le titre était :

"Harry Potter sacrifie sa vie pour le monde"

La photo montre un jeune homme souriant, d'une vingtaine d'années, le visage marqué par plusieurs cicatrices pas toutes en forme d'éclair. On dit que c'est la plus récente qu'on ait de lui, la dernière avant sa mort. Ce n'est pas Colin qui l'a prise.


End file.
